Terrorist organization
Terrorist organizations are groups of people who have taken up arms and want to overthrow the current organization in power. In the Geo-Political Simulator games, almost every country has 1 terrorist group. there are various types of terrorist groups in certain countries, such as: *Islamic terrorist groups (can be found in Iraq, Saudi Arabia) *Far right/white supremacist/neo-Nazi organizations (can be found in countries such as Colombia, Russia, and Germany) * Suppressed minorities/minority separatist/supremacist groups, such as Filipino Muslims, Kurds or Tibetans (can be found in Turkey, China, and the Phillipines) *"Democratic" or rebellion movements, such as in Iran or Venezuela *Amerindian supremacist/far-left movements (can be found in countries such as Mexico, Brazil, and Ecuador). They may also fall under the "suppressed minorities" category, though these organizations have different goals. *Anarchist/communist movements, such as those in Colombia or Peru *Criminal organizations, such as the Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Colombian and Russian mafias, which can be found all around the world. *Regional separatist groups, such as Basques, Sikhs, Irish Republican Catholics, Corsicans, and Ukrainian Russians. *Sectarian groups, such as Bahranian Shias or Hindus. Though all terrorist organizations in the game are fictional and their logos are fictional, they are clearly based on real-life movements around the world. Some organizations have international branches. Actions Terrorist groups can do all sorts of actions. These can include suicide bombings, attacks on civilians, attacks on foreign journalists, hostage situations (which may be a well-known celebrity or politician), claiming responsibility on attacks, massacring foreign soldiers, etc. Different organizations with different ideologies will commit certain actions. For example, far right organizations tend to attack minority communities if you lack policies against racism, while Islamic groups tend to suicide bomb. Dismantling terrorist groups One can destroy terrorist groups. To do this, one must invest in secret service, especially in agent training and fight against terrorism. Investing in public safety is also a good thing to do, as this can prevent attacks in the first place. Be careful when infiltrating organizations. If one fails to, the group may retaliate. If you do successfully infiltrate a group, let the agent stay there for 2-4 weeks. The more an agent stays, the more info they can get and the more members they can arrest. You can also find out what countries are funding the terrorist groups. Take note: if your secret service director says your agent has a definite risk of being spotted, hit accept to dismantle the terrorist group. Rarely, you can completely destroy a terrorist group. That means that group is gone forever. This is a rare occurrence, but if you do manage to completely dismantle a terrorist group, you should be proud of yourself. You can only destroy a terrorist group completely by defeating them in their country of origin. For example, Total Jihad may have more than 1 branch in foreign countries, but their country of origin is in Afghanistan. To completely get rid of them, you must defeat them in Afghanistan. Approaching terrorist groups One also might want to fund terrorist groups. The reasons are simple. You might want to force regime change in a dictatorship. If you do, it will take some time. Once you have been able to meet with their leader, give them money and weapons. This should give them a lot of items to commit terrorist actions. However, be VERY careful when doing such an action. If you are caught, the opposing country or allies of that country may impose sanctions on you, and that's never a good thing. However, if you have a permanent seat in the UN Security Council, you can simply veto these resolutions. Legalizing terrorist groups Though it may not be easy, it is possible to legalize the organizations in question into parties. You can transition into a multi-party system, which turns "democratic" movements into legal parties. If you decide to make a dictatorship, of course, opposing parties will go underground and become terrorist groups.